


At the Hand of His Sword

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [51]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Nephilim, M/M, Multi, Nephilim, Threats, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Roman, our lovable idiot, makes himself known to the two assailants but this lovable idiot is a protective lovable idiot that might be getting himself into situations he won’t be able to get himself out of. But at least Remus is probably going to be okay?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders/Creativity | Roman Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Thomas Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	At the Hand of His Sword

Remus chuckled nervously, searching for some possible way to play the sound off, but he found none, as they would not believe him. He was nowhere near where the sound was coming from.

“Would you believe me if I said that was my stomach? My stomach is loud.”

The two figures looked back at him.

“No. You are lucky we did not ask if you were alone, we don’t like _liars.”_ The figure with the sword said. He had a stern note to his voice, something that said _I dare you to defy me, you are nothing against this bit of metal_.

The figures turned to each other slightly, the sword shifting against Remus’s throat as the sword wielder shifted their body. Remus actually breathed in as it shifted, praying to any deity the swordsman didn’t accidentally slay him.

After a silent conversation Remus could see absolutely none of, the swordsman spoke once more, voice making clear what was said was _an order._

“Call them out, now.”

Remus gulped. He didn’t want to risk Roman getting hurt, but if he tried to protect him by fighting with the swordsman who had a sword at his throat, he wouldn’t be around much longer to protect Roman. 

Remus was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Which was why he eventually complied, clearing his throat before making his voice as nonchalant as he could, not wanting to anger the swordsman.

“Hey, you awake? Uh, could you come out here for a second? There’s something you gotta see.”

Remus felt the sword press against his neck a little bit more at that, but what the swordsman disapproved of in what Remus said remained to be seen. All three of them listened to a rustling coming from the tent, a groan of someone half awake rang out before Roman sleepily mumbled loud enough to be audible outside of the tent.

“M’comin. M’comin.”

Remus waited with bated breath, the sword allowing almost no room to breath. 

The front of the tent rustled slightly before the sound of a zipper cut through the temporary silence, accompanied by the corner of the tent opening into a slit at first. As the sound dragged on a bit longer than normal the zipper opening sluggishly, the tent flap opened up like blossoming flower.

Roman was revealed himself within the tent, wearing a pair of Disney pajamas that had a bunch of tiny Lumieres designed on it in various poses from the movie. Some looked happy, sad, angry, and one even had him holding Plumette in a dip as well.

Roman rubbed his eyes sleepily, stepping out of the tent.

“What is it Remus? What’s so important you wanted to show me-”

Roman froze when he stopped rubbing his eyes, his arm frozen in midair as he took in the sight of his brother being held at sword point. 

“What? Remus? Who are you? Get _the fuck_ away from my brother!”

Roman took a dangerous leap towards the swordsman, but the swordsman grabbed Remus’s shoulder, holding Remus’s around his stomach, placing the blade flat across Remus’s throat. Any movement by either Remus or the swordsman would spell a fatal cut.

“You take another step closer, and your twin, Remus, as you said, dies.” The swordsman voice rumbled from behind Remus, Remus experiencing the vibrations of his voice on his back through their physical contact. 

If he wasn’t being threatening within an inch of his life, he might’ve tried flirting with the swordsman but he’d tried and failed already. He wasn’t about to risk it when he was in even more peril than the previous time.

Roman stopped, making meaningful eye contact with Remus, his arms dropping to his sides. His hands curled into fists, his knuckles turning white, but Roman didn’t attempt to move anymore towards the both of them.

“Okay, okay. I won’t. Please don’t hurt him. Why are you here? Money? The thrill?”

“I could ask the same thing about you. Why are _you_ here?” 

Roman’ expression turned curious, face pinching and eyebrows lowering and scrunching in confusion.

“We’re camping. Doesn’t tent and chair kind of... give that away?” Roman waved his hand nonchalantly spinning his hand in circles as if he couldn’t think of what to say, but Remus recognized it for what it actually was, a sign. 

Roman and Remus had played game every game imaginable as children and one of the games had been Hero and Villain. The game had one of them be the villain and hero of course. 

The Villian had to imagine another hero, more often than not the Villain focused on a tree to have something to visibly focus on. One game, Roman had the bright idea when it was Remus’s turn to be the Villian, to use Remus’s hold against him. 

Roman had waited for just the right moment and when Remus’s grip had slackened and the sword was far enough away and had dropped straight to the ground, able to escape by himself. Roman had done that gesture when Remus asked how he knew to do that and ever since then, when Roman wanted to remind Remus of that day, which was often enough over the years to still remember it like it was yesterday, he would use that same gesture.

_Why would he-?_

Remus glanced down at how Logan had him trapped.

_Oh_. _You’re still a fucking genius now Roman._

The swordsman’s grip relaxed a little around Remus, but it was back just as fast, as if the swordsman was caught off guard. Remus almost went for it, but as the swordsman’s grip tightened, he knew he couldn’t.

“Everything that is coming out of your mouth is a lie. But that does not matter for now. You need to leave, this is our territory. You need to **pack up your stuff now and go**. I will release your brother after you have done so.”

The swordsman’s voice sounded strange, as if the voice hummed in the particles around them. His voice felt as if it encompassed all of them. 

He... he needed to go. He needed to pack up and go. 

Remus tried to step forwards, he _needed_ to pack up and go, but the swordsman’s arm and sword stopped him.

“ **Remus, allow your twin.”**

Remus blinked, halting his attempted movement forward. Suddenly Remus didn’t need to pack and go, he just needed to allow Roman to do it. Remus waited to watch Roman pack up the camp.

Except Roman made no move to do so. Instead he stood still, his eyes once concerned and full of trepidation now righteous and angry.

“Release him first, fiend. I have no quarrel with you if you do. I want no one to get hurt, that is unless you hurt my brother.”

The swordsman’s grip stuttered, subconsciously loosening his grip. Remus imagined the swordsman was surprised that Roman was defying him. He strangely felt conflicted, Roman _had_ to pack up their stuff and go and Remus had to allow them, but... why?

Remus didn’t give the swordsman a chance to recover this time, dropping himself to the ground in a crouch, turning as he did so that his movement turned into a roll, rolling away from the swordsman.

Roman ran towards Remus, gripping one of Remus’s arms as he rolled to a stop, but so too did the swordsman pursue Remus, trying to take him hostage again.

In the blink of an eye, Roman stepped in front of Remus, his only thought was to protect Remus, as Remus knew. Remus screamed out a desperate and knowing sound.

“No!”

But it was too late, the swordsman didn’t anticipate Roman stepping in front of Remus. 

Instead of placing the sword back under Remus’s chin as the swordsman intended, the sword rammed straight through Roman, impaling him, both the swordsman’s and Roman’s eyes widening in unison.


End file.
